Changes
by The Zephyr
Summary: Random X-men fanfic, mix of Evo, the movies, and occasionally the comics. Reformatted...it should be easier to read now. Constructive criticism more than welcome...Kataree and Randy copyright to me
1. Prologue

Anything within **'s=thoughts  
  
Changes  
  
**What a crazy dream ... but it was just a dream, nothing more. It'll never really happen. I'll never be able to do all of that!** Kat allowed her eyes to open halfway. **It's too early for this**, she thought. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, fully awake. **This can't be right ... did I fall asleep with my contacts in again?!** In her heart she knew that her contacts had never allowed her to see this clearly, but her ever-logical mind drove her across the room to her mirror. A careful look at her expressive brown eyes confirmed her deepest thoughts. **I can see ... better than anyone I know!** Everything in her room had become crystal clear, down to the most minute of details. But her amazement with her eyes was short-lived, for as she was looking around, she stretched, and as she stretched she realized that she could feel extra muscles-muscles that weren't supposed to be there. In fact, they were muscles that made up the wings that had managed to sprout from her back overnight. She looked at the huge, feathered pinions in awe, marveling at what they would allow her to do. **Of course, it'll take forever to get in decent enough shape to get myself off the ground** ... and with that thought came shock number three. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that every inch of her body had turned to rock solid muscle. It was as if every last bit of flab had been used to make her new wings, and even that had miraculously changed into more muscle. Along with that realization came another-her wings had no reflection. She could feel them and see them as she moved them, but the mirror showed her as though nothing had changed. Turning, she saw that her shirt also looked no different. There was no evidence of anything coming through it. **I must be crazy. No way is this actually happening! Wait...my dream!** Indeed, the dream that Kat had awakened from only minutes before appeared not entirely to be one. For in that dream, she had changed. She was powerful, she was fast, she was everything she'd always hoped to be, and more than all that...she could fly.   
  
All of this was too much for Kat to handle. She fell back onto her bed; unable to comprehend what had taken place as she slept. She knew that in a few minutes, she would have to get up, go to school, and act as though nothing had changed. She was Kataree, known for her strength and ability to deal with whatever came her way. She had heard of others who had gone through similar experiences ... people that had been called mutants. They had kept going with their lives, and so would she. She couldn't let this control her. Fighting the urge to go back to bed and try to wake up from whatever strange dream she was having, she got up and got ready to face the day. Or at least she tried. A single horribly confusing thought rose above the rest as she headed out the door-**What's happening to me?!** 


	2. Chapter 1

Don't think there's anything too important to say about this one. It's not super long, mostly just a little insight into who the heck this Kataree girl is ^_^ Happy reading!  
  
Changes...Chapter One  
  
Kataree had never been "normal." Frighteningly intuitive, she was always the first to pick up on what everyone around her was feeling...sometimes even before they did. She had a much deeper understanding of life than almost everyone she knew, and as the years went by it caused her to slowly become more and more cynical. But despite the fact that she often sounded depressed when she talked, Kat was really a very optimistic girl. Now, her sophomore year of high school, fifteen years old, Kat was used to being the strange one. But never before had she been this strange. Really, Kat had been changing for a while. And she noticed...but it happened so gradually that it just didn't seem important. Over the past few years, she'd become a lot stronger-not necessarily physically, but mentally, spiritually, and most of all, emotionally. She was passionate-she was often described as "intense"-but she was also a control freak, and even when she did allow that side of herself to show, she never really let loose. She had trained herself to almost never cry by the time she was 8, and while she had recently allowed herself to show a bit more emotion, that training had carried over. Only a few of her closest friends ever really knew what Kat was feeling, and even they couldn't always figure her out. The changes that she discovered that fateful morning were merely a continuation of changes that had been going on for the better part of her life up to that point. The only oddity about these was the fact that they had happened so quickly.  
  
As Kat pushed through that first day of school after discovering her mutation, she realized that other changes had happened that she hadn't noticed that morning. Her senses were incredibly acute, a fact that proved to be almost annoying as she could hear everything happening around her, whether she wanted to or not. By the end of her first class, Kat had decided that being a freak when no one could see that you were was more trying than one would expect. None of her friends saw her wings. She couldn't show anyone that she could hear their conversation from across the hall-who would understand that? But she couldn't show how much it hurt to keep it a secret. She had to be strong. So for as long as she could, Kat chose to build up the already near impenetrable walls guarding her heart. This was life now; all she could do was live with it, no matter how much it sucked. 


	3. Chapter 2

So, here we go again. Don't worry; you're past the boringness of Kat's description, now onto something a bit more...fun?  
  
Changes...Chapter Two  
  
**Wait...what's that sound? Something's wrong...I can feel it. Now, where is that coming from...There! The stairwell! What on earth...** Kat's sharp ears had picked up the sound of a struggle. It had now been three days since the discovery of her mutation, and she'd begun to learn how to filter out the sounds that she didn't want to hear. Focusing her hearing on the muffled sounds she'd picked up moments before, Kat began jogging past her classmates and toward the stairs.  
  
She slowed as she neared the doorway and listened before bursting through. Kat suppressed a shocked gasp as she surveyed the scene she had just come upon. Two sophomore guys and their girlfriends had one of Kat's friends cornered and were busy hurling insults (along with a few nasty kicks and punches) in her direction. It was in the split second it took for Kat to absorb this that yet another facet of her mutation became evident. She had always been fierce, especially when defending her friends, but now...She growled long and low, a terrifying sound that caused the offensive quartet to turn and look at her. Her nails grew longer and sharper, not unlike the claws of a wolf. She had fangs. Her face was obscured by the hood of her sweatshirt, adding to her menacing appearance. Kat was mad.  
  
"Four of you against her? That doesn't seem quite fair," Kat growled. She stepped up to the four, staring each of them straight in the eye. "You gonna back off and get outta here on your own, or d'ya need a little convincing?" The girlfriends left, but the boys, not about to be outdone by a girl (even if she was making them shake) moved into fighting stances. **Oh, so they wanna have a little fun, eh? ** she thought to herself. **Alright, I think I can arrange that. ** With another, louder growl Kat threw herself at the pair. In seconds they were on the ground, then pulled up and pinned to the wall. Kat had a hand around each of their throats and was taking full advantage of her new claws. The guys squirmed, causing her to tighten her grip. Suddenly, one of the girlfriends returned and pulled back Kat's hood, revealing her face for those present, as well as the school's security cameras, to see. In return, she was knocked clear out into the hallway with one powerful kick. Casting an almost apologetic look at her terrified friend, who had been cowering in the corner throughout the ordeal, Kat jumped over the railing, flipped, and broke through the window as school officials came running to see what had happened.  
  
Kat flew.... 


	4. Chapter 3

Kat continues to discover things about her mutation...I promise this will all make sense in a few chapters!! Again, sorry for the boring character development stuff, but I have to put it in there...you know how it is. Read and review!!  
  
Changes...Chapter Three  
  
...And she continued to fly until she reached the forest a few miles away. It was a beautiful place-the kind where you expect to suddenly find faeries flying around you. It was way out in the middle of nowhere-not so far from the suburbs that it was difficult to get to, but far enough away that it made a wonderful escape. Kat had often come here to think, pray, and just be alone. In the past few days, it had become like home for her. She couldn't let out the frustration she felt when she was around people. Now as she landed next to the pond in the midst of the trees, she let go. Tears slid silently down her face as she recalled the horrified look on her friend's face when Kat had come to her rescue...the fear that she could smell as more and more people rushed to the stairwell and saw her standing there.   
  
**What were they so afraid of? **she wondered. **Am I really that frightening to look at now? ** Kat looked down into the water, searching for answers somewhere in her reflection. She knew her appearance hadn't changed since the encounter at school. She was too upset to go back to normal. But she wasn't at all prepared for the creature she saw staring back at her from her reflection in the little pond. She wasn't human at all. In fact, her face looked a lot like a wolf's...  
  
**So I'm a buff, winged werewolf now, am I? As if the muscles and wings weren't weird enough...now this. Good thing I like wolves...** In fact, she was obsessed with them. She was quite a bit like a wolf in personality-fiercely protective of those she cared about, tough, brave when it was required of her. It didn't really bother her to be a werewolf. In fact, she almost liked it. Morphing back into her normal human form, Kat checked her watch and, seeing that school was over, headed towards her best friend's house. **Wait till Marie sees this...**  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Kat stopped in at home on her way to Marie's, trying to act like it had been a normal school day so her parents wouldn't worry, and praying that the school hadn't called about her absence for her last class. As it turned out, the confusion created by her little fight kept all the teachers quite disorganized, and no one noticed that she was only there for part of the day. After telling her mom that she'd be out for a walk, Kat started off for Marie's house as she dialed her number on her cell phone.  
  
*RING*  
  
"Hey Kat, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Marie. Go outside."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just go outside. Onto your deck. You home alone?"  
  
"Yeah...Kat, what's goin' on?"  
  
"You'll see, just get out there!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Kat watched as her best friend came out of her house and walked onto her deck. Silently, she swooped down and landed right behind her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"GAAHHHH! What the...? Kat, where did you come from?!?! How did you get h...What are those things on your back...the ones that look a lot like...wings?"   
  
"You mean you can actually see them?"  
  
"Yes, I can see them! Who couldn't?! They're HUGE!" Marie stood and stared, unable to speak anymore. Kat had to think for a moment before continuing...after all, finding out that your best friend can see your apparently invisible wings is a bit of a shock. Gathering her thoughts, Kat broke the silence. "You said you were home alone?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh...yeah, yeah I'm alone."  
  
"Let's go inside. You gotta see this." The confused girls went inside and straight to the closest mirror they could find. Marie was amazed, but still horribly confused. Kat finally managed to make things click. "Well, let's see here. The mirror can't see them, and most people can't, but I can, and so can you. You know me at least as well as I know myself...maybe that has something to do with it." It still didn't make any sense, but it was the best explanation either of them could come up with. Always the best friend a girl could ask for, Marie soon stopped staring at Kat's wings and was able to listen to her story of the fight earlier that day.  
  
"Hang on Kat. You're telling me you took out two big guys at one time without even trying?"  
  
"Yeah...it was so weird! I wasn't even scared. I was just...furious. I couldn't see straight, couldn't think straight...all I knew was that I had to hurt them." Kat went on to describe the other newfound facets of her mutation. When she was finished, Marie was silent.   
  
"Please say something," Kat whispered after a moment.   
  
"I don't know what TO say, Kat. I mean, it's probably not safe for you to go to school anymore-even if people couldn't see your face, they'd be able to figure out who you were by what you were wearing. And everyone's gonna find out about all of this. I don't want to say it, but...you've got to get out of here; find somewhere where you'll be safe. It can't be too hard...I think some schools have been started for mutants. You'll find something..." At this point Marie fell silent again. She was sending away her best friend, her sister, the one who knew her at least as well as she knew herself. It was killing her...and it was killing Kat.   
  
"I know, Marie...but how can I go? What'll I tell my parents? I'm only 15! I can't go out on my own yet! I could run away, but that'd hurt everyone. I could stage something to make it look like I disappeared, but really, that'd be worse than running. So how am I supposed to get outta here? I can't..."   
  
"You've gotta run, Kat. I'll cover for you here. It's not like it'll be permanent-you can come back after things have settled down here." They both knew that it was wishful thinking-nothing could make everyone Kat cared about understand why she'd have to go, and things would never settle down. But Kat knew Marie was right. She had to go. So nodding slowly and fighting back the tears that threatened to come, Kat looked Marie straight in the eye.   
  
"I'll come back. Soon. You'll know when I'm here." Marie nodded and gave Kat a long hug, which was more than willingly returned. When that was over, Kat crouched, then lifted off with a powerful jump and a few beats of her wings, and in moments she was gone, leaving Marie standing alone in her backyard.  
  
"Goodbye, Kat..." 


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, here's where it all starts to get interesting...enjoy! Please R&R!  
  
//This would be telepathic thoughts//  
  
**This still stands for personal thoughts**  
  
Changes...Chapter Four  
  
***Three months later...  
  
Kat was flying around over a sleepy little town out in the middle of nowheresville when she felt it-something, or someone, prying around in her head. **Oh no you don't...I don't let people read my thought's THAT easily! ** Kat automatically pushed back the telepath mentally, warning them without completely getting rid of them.  
  
//Who are you and what do you want? // Kat wondered in a none-too-friendly tone. //Answer fast or get out. //   
  
//My name is Charles Xavier. I want to help you. //   
  
//Help me? What makes you think I need helping? And even if I did...what could you do? No one can help me! //   
  
//I run a school for mutants. Come and take a look...you may be able to find some answers here. // In an instant Kat could see a large building and it's grounds in her mind's eye. After a moment the view changed to a pleasant looking town, the entrance sign reading "Bayville." Then the images faded, and the presence in her mind left. Kat thought about what Xavier had said. **As much as I hate to ask for help...I really can't keep livin' on my own like this. I suppose I could go check it out. I'll probably hate it, but...well, ya never know. It's worth a try. ** With that thought, Kat headed off toward Bayville with no idea what she was heading into.  
  
As she flew, Kat suddenly realized what day it was. **Wow...three months...three months without talking to anyone except to order food or ask for directions. And three months without checking in at home... ** She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she remembered the day she left. She'd stopped in at home one last time after leaving Marie, intending to write a note explaining what was going on and to grab a few things she knew she would need...   
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kat stood in her room, stuffing a few necessities into a bag and writing a note to her family as she tried to figure out what to say. She thought she was alone, until...   
  
"Kat? What are you doing?" Kat spun around to find her little brother Andy standing in her doorway.  
  
"Andy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just got home and I heard things getting thrown around up here...you're not running away, are you?"  
  
"I have to bro...I'd explain, but I don't really have time. Mom and Dad will be home soon. Look," she said, handing her brother the now finished note. "Give this to Mom and Dad when they get home. Everything will make more sense then, I promise." Kat watched Andy take the note, seeing that he was still confused and starting to panic. "It'll be alright Andy...I won't be gone forever. It's just until things start to make a little more sense for me..." The garage door started opening. Kat ran down the stairs and out the back door to avoid a confrontation with her parents. "I'll be back soon, I promise!" she shouted as the door closed behind her. Swinging the backpack onto her shoulders, she lifted off and flew...   
  
(End flashback)  
  
Kat snapped back to reality, wiping the tears from her eyes as she realized that she was right above the town that she had seen earlier during her conversation with Xavier. **Well, that looks like the school over there...hmmm...that's interesting-it's not far from the real high school. Oh well. Doesn't look like anyone's outside. This'd be a good time to check things out on my own...Here goes nothing! ** Kat circled as she made her descent, careful not to be seen by anyone. She landed on the grass in the courtyard-like area in back of the school, crouched, and instantly began sniffing and listening for trouble. She found it almost immediately, but decided it would be best to look oblivious for the time being. Kat stood and began walking toward the school, but hadn't gotten very far before a man, not tall but VERY muscular, stood in her path. "What're you doing here, kid?" he asked somewhat gruffly. Not about to be intimidated, Kat tried to keep her cool as she replied. "I was fl-...traveling not far from here when I was addressed by a Charles Xavier. He asked me to come to his school for mutants, and I'm here to check it out." Kat's prayers were answered when the buff man didn't appear to notice her hasty correction. **No point in giving away too much about yourself, ** she thought. Her mind was brought back to the present when the fellow spoke again.  
  
"I'm Logan, one of the teachers here at the institute. And you are...?"  
  
"Kat."  
  
"That's it? Just Kat?"  
  
"Did I ask if you were just Logan? I didn't think so. I'm Kat-that's all you need to know for now." Logan paused a moment, sizing up the girl who stood in front of him. He didn't usually see this much spirit in students like her, those that had run from home.  
  
"Fair enough," he replied. "You gonna let me escort you in to meet the Professor, Kat?"  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Xavier."  
  
"Oh...well, I'm thinkin' I don't have much of a choice, so...sure."  
  
"Let's head on in then. In case you haven't noticed, it's close to lunch time, and   
  
I'm starving..." With that Kat was led into the institute, trying to keep up polite   
  
conversation with Logan while also keeping up her guard. As they stepped   
  
through the doors and she was able to see the interior of the building, which was   
  
magnificent enough from the outside, she had to stop for a moment. **What   
  
have I gotten myself into this time?! ** 


	6. Chapter 5

Woohoo, Kat's introduction to life at the institute...enjoy!  
  
Changes...Chapter 5  
  
Before she really knew what was happening, Kat found herself in the study of Professor Charles Xavier. She was momentarily intimidated by the many pairs of eyes on her as she entered, as a few of the students and teachers had been asked to attend this meeting, but she managed to remain aloof as Xavier began to speak.  
  
"Welcome to the institute, Kat," he said in as welcoming a voice as he could. "As you've probably already figured out, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. On my right, you see Jean Grey, Scott Summers-also known as Cyclops, Ms. Ororo Munroe-also called Storm, Kitty Pryde-or, Shadowcat, and Dr. Hank McCoy, known as the Beast. On my left are Rouge, Kurt Wagner-otherwise known as Nightcrawler...and you've already met Logan, or Wolverine." Kat tried to remember all of the names as she heard them, knowing she'd need to know them in the future. She brought herself back into focus as the Professor introduced her to the group. "Everyone, this is Kat Johnson of Plymouth, Minnesota. She's here to check out the school and decide if she wants to stay." Xavier turned back to Kat. "Normally you would stay in our guest room, but another student arrived just yesterday and so it is no longer vacant. So I've arranged for you to stay with Kitty and Rouge, if you choose to." Kat decided now would be a good time to speak up.  
  
"You don't have to do that, you know. I'm used to sleepin' outside in less-than-ideal conditions. I don't want to be a burden..." At this point Kitty jumped in. "Oh, you won't be a burden! Rouge and I would LOVE to have you stay in our room, right Rouge?" she asked, nudging her roommate.  
  
"We've already got an extra bed in there, not like it'll be any extra work," Rouge replied, not necessarily inviting, but not unfriendly, either. Kat thought for a moment.  
  
"Alright, I'll stay for the night. But first I'd like to take a look around here. Who's gonna give me the grand tour?" Xavier and the other adults chuckled. "Funny you should mention that, Kat. We were just about to fetch our other new student, Randy, so that Logan could take you both for a tour of the grounds." Logan shot Charles a joking glare.  
  
"We were?" At that moment, Kurt *BAMF*ed out of the room, startling Kat, and rematerialized a moment later with Randy. The moment Kat saw him, she knew they'd get along. Randy was not an ordinary looking person...unless of course having big furry ears, a tail, claws, fangs, and reddish-brown fur streaked with black covering most of your body would be considered normal. Yes, Randy was a were-cat (and a rather handsome one at that). Deciding to try to show him straight off all they had in common, Kat morphed into her werewolf form, causing a few of the others in the room to fall back. She smiled at Randy, who readily smiled back. Kat turned to Logan as she stepped next to her new friend.  
  
"Shall we then?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, let's get this tour over with. I've got work to do." The three walked back out through the study door and began traversing the mansion and grounds, Kat and Randy deep in conversation, with Logan interjecting occasionally to point out different locations that they passed. As she viewed the gorgeous property (alongside an equally gorgeous new friend), Kat began to relax. **Maybe this won't be so bad after all...** 


	7. Chapter 6

A little more about Randy...and Kat's first night at the institute. I actually updated, guys! Aren't you proud of me? Ok, go read now.  
  
Changes...Chapter 6  
  
As Kat and Randy got to know each other, the question of what their mutations entailed inevitably popped up. Both were more than happy to share.  
  
"This isn't actually my normal form," Randy said happily. "I actually can become fully human...this is just more fun!" Kat laughed.  
  
"So what do you look like when you're not half cat?" In response Randy morphed to his human form. Kat had to concentrate to keep her eyes from popping out of their sockets. She'd thought that he was attractive as a were-cat...in fully human form, he was far beyond that. His hair was the color his fur had been, not too short, but not too long. His green eyes were deep and expressive; his smile huge and genuine. **I think I actually found a decent guy! ** Kat thought to herself as she smiled back.  
  
"I can actually change into any kind of cat you could imagine, or depending on what situation I'm in, I can morph into any combination of them," Randy explained. "So I could be the size of a housecat with the speed of a cheetah and the strength of a lion." He turned to Kat. "You're obviously a were-wolf...is there anything more to your mutation, or is that it?" Kat paused a moment before replying.  
  
"No, there's more. I'm just not sure how MUCH more." Randy gave her a questioning glance. "See, it seems like every time I run into a situation in which my mutation comes in handy, another change pops up."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"Like...this!" Kat exclaimed as she lifted off, performed a back flip, and began to circle upwards on her invisible wings. As she circled, she morphed into her were-form and howled as she rose, enjoying the feeling of freedom that came from literally being able to spread her wings. Randy fell back and then stared upwards in amazement. Before he knew what was happening, Kat swooped down and picked him up, then set him gently on a tree branch quite a ways up in the air. He quickly changed into a small feline form and jumped down, landing softly on his feet.  
  
By this time both of them were laughing. Kat landed gracefully, then smiled smugly at her new friend. "Beat that!" she said, chuckling. In response, Randy quickly morphed into a tiger and tackled her. She quickly flipped him off. Changing back into human form, he shook his head and laughed harder, then turned back to Kat.  
  
"So, where are you from?"  
  
"Minnesota," she replied. Randy looked at her, a shocked look on his expressive face.  
  
"Really? So am I...whereabouts in Minnesota?"  
  
"Plymouth..." Kat's voice faded as she looked at the sweatshirt Randy had on. It was her turn to look surprised. "Is that you're school shirt?"  
  
"Yeah...got it at a football game last year. Why?"  
  
"Dude, we went to the same school!" Both teens stared at each other. They knew they'd never seen each other before.  
  
"Hard to know who your classmates are in such a huge school, huh?" Randy said,   
  
chuckling.  
  
"Tell me about it," Kat replied, joining in his laughter. "It's like, 'Hey, I've never seen them before! Quick! Who's got a camera! We'll probably never see them again!'" They continued to laugh about school for the next few minutes, until Randy decided to change the subject.  
  
"So...what about your family? You got any siblings or pets or anything?" Kat was silent for a moment as she remembered her family. After carefully fighting back the tears that threatened to come, she put on a smile and answered.  
  
"I lived with my parents and my little brother, Andy. We had a puppy and a couple of cats..." she trailed off as she remembered their faces and the times they had spent together as a family. She started to tear up again as Randy watched, looking caring and concerned.  
  
"You talk about them in past tense...what happened to them?" Kat composed herself to answer him.  
  
"Nothing that I know of. I left home a few days after my mutation emerged. I left them a note explaining what happened...my brother watched me leave. I cried for days just remembering the look in his eyes when I told him I was going..." she couldn't hold it in anymore. Kat began to cry. She fell to her knees on the ground, sobs shaking her body. Randy knelt next to her, allowing her to lean against him as he held her. In a few moments Kat had started to regain her composure. Sniffling, she looked up at her new friend and smiled through the last of her tears.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Anytime," he whispered back, returning her smile. They held each other's gaze a moment longer before Kat blushed and looked away. Randy stood and then helped her to her feet. Wiping her eyes, Kat quickly took the focus off herself, glad for a break.  
  
"What about you? What's your family like?"  
  
"They sent me here as soon as they found out about my mutation. They're totally   
  
supportive, they just felt I'd be safer around other mutants." Knowing that Kat needed a change of subject, Randy began to look around in hopes that he would find another conversation topic. Seeing Kat's rings, he took her hands in his to examine them more closely. "Let's see here...this gold heart and key ring...is it your purity ring?" he asked, fingering the one on her left ring finger. Shocked that he recognized what it stood for, Kat nodded.  
  
"My Daddy gave it to me last year."  
  
"Sweet," he replied, smiling. "And I see you've got a Christian fish on your other hand."  
  
"Yeah...my favorite Christian symbol, along with the cross, of course," she said, smiling back. They spent the next few hours discussing their religious beliefs, discovering more and more that they had in common. They were in the middle of a rather deep theological discussion when Kurt BAMFed to where they were sitting.  
  
"Excuse me guys, sorry to interrupt, but the Professor wants to talk to Kat. I can take you up there now if you'd like."  
  
"Do I actually have a choice?" she asked, grinning at the impish blue elf.  
  
"Not really," he said, grinning back. "Randy, I'll come back in a minute and introduce you to more of the other students."  
  
"Alright," the two friends chimed. Kurt grabbed Kat around the waist and teleported her up to Xavier's study, then returned to help Randy out as he'd promised.  
  
Kat now faced the Professor across his desk.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" she asked, trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach from showing in her voice.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "Please, sit down." Kat complied and positioned herself in the comfortable armchair that stood behind her. "I wanted to talk to you about your mutation. You know that you are a werewolf and that you can fly. But there is a great deal that you don't know." Kat shifted her weight uneasily as he continued.  
  
"You could very possibly become a powerful telepath. Your potential mental power in that area is immense. You also seem to have an advanced healing factor, although I'm afraid we won't know just how advanced it is until it's needed."  
  
"That would make sense. Is that all?"  
  
"Not quite. It seems that you are able to block the effect of other mutants' powers on you."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, when I first contacted you as you flew, you managed to keep me from seeing much of your mind."  
  
"So you're sayin' I'm a telepathic winged werewolf who can heal quickly and block other mutants' abilities?"  
  
"That sums it up well, yes. I could help you develop your telepathic potential..."  
  
"No thanks, sir," Kat interrupted.  
  
"Why not?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Well, it just doesn't seem fair to the rest of the world if I let myself start pokin' around in their heads. No offense of course. I just know I'd abuse it. So if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not." Xavier smiled at her blunt honesty.  
  
"That's just fine, Kat. It was just a thought." At that moment, Kitty walked (literally) through the door.  
  
"You wanted me, Professor?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like you to show Kat to your room."  
  
"Okay! Come with me!" she said cheerily as she grabbed Kat's hand and began dragging her out the door (again, literally). Kat laughed and followed as she was told, all but forgetting what the Professor had told her.  
  
**I'll figure it out later,** she thought to herself as she got to her room. **I've got time.**  
  
After Kitty gave her the grand tour of their room and re-introduced her to Rogue, Kat sat on her bed and gazed out the window. After looking at the sky, she turned to her roommates.  
  
"Would you two like to go for a walk with me? It's just so peaceful out there...the weather's just about perfect...and the stars are beautiful tonight." Kitty looked back at her with an apologetic smile.  
  
"I'd love to, Kat, but I've gotta study and get some sleep. Really big test tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, that's fine. What about you, Rogue?"  
  
"Alright," Rogue drawled in reply. "I suppose I could use the fresh air anyway."  
  
"Sounds good," Kat said with a smile. "See ya later, Kitty...good luck with your   
  
studying!"  
  
"Thanks Kat! Have fun out there!" Kat and Rogue walked out of the room, chuckling at Kitty's enthusiasm. As they walked out onto the grounds, Kat broke the silence.  
  
"So...what exactly is your mutation?" Rogue tensed a bit before answering.  
  
"If anyone touches my skin...they get hurt." Knowing she shouldn't have asked, Kat dropped the issue. They continued on in silence until Rogue shivered.  
  
"You cold?" Kat asked as she instinctively reached an arm around Rogue's shoulders. Before either of them knew what was happening, Kat had placed her hand on a bare spot on Rogue's arm, causing her mutation to show itself...but only for a moment. The energy drain stopped as soon as it had begun...and Kat's hand hadn't moved. Confused and more than a little scared, Rogue pulled away as Kat lowered her arm and stood there dumbfounded.  
  
At that moment, Logan walked out and found them.  
  
"You two should be in bed," he said gruffly. "It's after midnight and you have school tomorrow." Happy for an excuse to go, both girls nodded and rushed up to their room. They each got into their own beds as quickly as possible, rolled over, and pretended to fall asleep as though nothing had happened.  
  
As she lay in her bed, Kat replayed what had just happened over and over in her mind until she suddenly remembered her conversation with the Professor earlier.  
  
**Blocking other mutants' powers...is this what he was talking about? I felt her   
  
mutation take effect. She started to drain my energy, and I...I don't know what I did. I just made it stop. What the heck is happening?!** With those thoughts chasing each other around in her head, she fell exhausted into a deep sleep. So deep, in fact, that she didn't notice the muffled sobs coming from Rogue's side of the room. 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey y'all, I finally updated!! Sorry to those of you who have been waiting, I've been busy. So here it is...rather short and sweet, but I know what I'm doing for the next chapter, and it'll be a bit longer. This one's semi-important tho…so go on and read!  
  
I own none of the characters and such in this story other than Randy and Kat. That's why this is called a fanfic.:) I do, however, own the song that's in here. Don't take my songs. It makes me angry. That said, please r&r!  
  
Changes...Chapter 7  
  
The next morning found Kat sitting with Randy on a bench just outside the institute. Randy had been filling Kat in on the details of his evening and the people he had met when Logan found them.  
  
"Why don't you kids come with me for a trainin' session in the Danger Room 'stead of sittin' around here like a couple o' lazy bums?" There was a rare smile on the Wolverine's face as he spoke. The thought of physical exertion had put him in a good mood, and these new kids had proven themselves more than able to handle his teasing. Expecting to hear the groans his suggestions of training normally brought from the students, his grin turned to a look of shock when he heard Kat answer.  
  
"I'm game for a little workout. You planning on using YOUR Danger Room program, or would we REALLY have some fun?"  
  
"I was gonna do my program…but I could pick something easier if ya want."  
  
"Easier?!" Kat replied, shooting Logan a mockingly injured look. "Sir, I'm offended. I was thinking of a REAL CHALLENGE." Logan stared down at the teenager before him, unsure how to react. He had shown his program to her and Randy when he gave them their tour of the institute. She knew it was the hardest program used in the Danger Room…and she was asking for something HARDER?! For the first time in a long time the mighty Wolverine didn't know how to respond to a girl. Only fifteen, and she thought she was omnipotent. But why not let her try? He'd be there to make sure she didn't hurt herself.  
  
"Alright then, let's go. You comin', boy?" he asked, looking to the ever-smiling were-cat.  
  
"Oh, sure, why not?" With that, the threesome headed inside and down to the lower level of the institute…and into the Danger Room.  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Two hours later, Logan was in his room, trying to rub the knots out of his aching muscles, wondering why he had ever asked the kids to join him. Randy and Kat had returned to their rooms, but with a very different attitude. Randy was stretching and cooling off. Not far down the hall, Kat was in the shower…singing. When Kat had returned to the room Rogue had been there on her bed, studying, but now she walked over to the door to listen, mesmerized by the joy that she heard. When the water was turned off, she jumped back onto her bed and pretended to still be absorbed in her books as Kat came out wearing clean jeans and a sweatshirt and attempting to keep her hair wrapped in a towel. The words of her song were suddenly clear as she continued into her final chorus:  
  
I'm different from the girl you see  
  
Every time you look at me  
  
There's more to me than meets the eye  
  
While you are trapped here, I will fly  
  
Away from all of your presumptions  
  
Your foolish, false pretense; assumptions  
  
This idea that you have of me  
  
Too blind to see it's all a dream  
  
As the last notes of the tune faded, Rogue glanced up from her textbook.  
  
"What's got you so perky today?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really…just got in a nice long, hard workout in with Randy and Logan in the Danger Room."  
  
"You worked out with the Wolverine and you're HAPPY?!" She was now sitting bolt upright, staring wide-eyed at her roommate. "You've gotta be crazy…"  
  
"Sure I am, I know that!" Kat answered with a smile. "I'm also tougher and in better shape than your Wolverine. He was the one groaning at the end of my little program, not me."  
  
"What did you DO?" Kat described the nigh impossible program to Rogue, who simply sat and stared in silence. When Kat was finished, all her roommate could do was shake her head. "How'd a sweet kid like you learn to be so tough?" Kat's exuberance and smile faded.  
  
"I haven't been a "sweet kid" for years. And I never "learned" to be tough. I've always been a lone wolf…even before my mutation emerged. I'm tough, and I'm fiercely loyal when it comes to defending those I love. Leaving home just made me tougher."   
  
At the words "leaving home" Rogue slowly lowered her head with the knowledge that she had never really had a home to leave. Kat's protective big sister instinct kicked in, and without thinking, she reached out and put her hand on top of Rogue's…and then she saw the gloves discarded next to the bed. But this time she felt nothing as she touched her roommate's skin. Rogue's eyes slowly drifted from the quilt on the bed to Kat's hand and then to her face, and as they drifted, they filled with tears. As her eyes met Kat's, she found a strange sense of friendship and understanding. Her tears began to fall as Kat gave into the instinctive comforting side of her nature and pulled her friend onto her lap and into a hug, feeling a few tears of her own slide down her face as she realized just how much she had missed being someone's shoulder to cry on.  
  
As Rogue relaxed, Kat closed her eyes, letting her mind drift and sink into itself. Feeling a familiar gentle nudge at the back of her mind and a less than gentle tightening of her gut, her eyes snapped back open as her entire body tensed. Her new friend looked up at her, curious.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, uh…I'm not sure. I just thought…well…I thought I felt someone."  
  
"Felt someone?"   
  
"Ya know how sometimes you just…just KNOW someone's nearby, even though you're not sure HOW you know?"  
  
"Sure, I guess so. Who is it?"  
  
"Someone I haven't felt in far too long." A smile spread across Kat's face as the name spun through her mind. Her best friend. Her soulmate. MARIE. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hi there! _Dives under her desk to avoid being attacked by the few people who've been waiting for an update_ Sorry, y'all...I kinda gave up on this one for a while. I've been working on other stories in my account. I don't know how long it'll be before my next chapter, so I won't make any promises. But here's a little something to get y'all going again.  
  
Read and review!  
  
-------  
  
Changes...Chapter 8  
  
Kat heart soared along with her body as she flew over Bayville, her sharp eyes taking in everything below her. She circled, allowing herself a few flips and dives as she searched until finally her gaze locked on to a familiar figure down below. Quickly pulling ahead of the meandering form, she pulled in her powerful wings and allowed herself to freefall down into an alleyway, catching herself at the last minute and landing softly. She crept out to the opening, waiting. Just before her quarry reached her she stepped out from her hiding place, a small smile on her face. The figure jumped, and then stared in shock, causing Kat's smile to grow wider.  
"K...Kat?"  
"It's good to see you too," she responded with an ever-growing smile.  
"Kat!"  
"Marie!" The two friends embraced, squealing and completely ignorant of the people staring at them. "What are you doing here?!" Kat queried, slinging an arm over Marie's shoulder and walking her in the direction of a coffee shop.  
"Looking for you. How did you manage to find me first?"  
"I'm not sure, really...I just knew you were here. Guess some things never change, huh?" Marie returned her friend's smile.  
"You always were a bit psychic like that." They had arrived at the coffee shop. After buying drinks for both of them, Kat sat her best friend down and drilled her with questions about home. Nearly an hour later, after hearing everything she needed to know, she allowed Marie time to breathe and to ask questions of her own. The conversation soon turned to Kat's new accommodations. After attempting to explain and failing miserably.  
"Alright, ya know what? I'll just take you there. C'mon, let's go." Marie followed mutely. A block away from the coffee shop, Kat stopped, smiling once more, and turned to her friend. "Marie, have you ever wondered what flying feels like?" Her question received a smile in response. The girls turned down an alley for a slightly safer takeoff, giggling and tripping over each other in excitement...and in the process ran straight into the largest man either of them had ever seen.  
From his shining, bald head to his dusty black boots he stood at least seven feet. His shoulders were wide; he was big boned, and under his black t-shirt and pants lay solid, rippling muscle. To top it all off, he had a gun at his side, a knife in his boot, and brass knuckles on both hands. In short.  
"We're dead," Marie whispered to her companion, all the girlish jubilance she had felt at the mention of flying gone in a moment. The big lug smiled, exposing a number of missing, rotted, and yellowed teeth. When he spoke, his deep, growling voice rasped cruelly.  
"What's a couple o' liddle ladies like yous doin' out here all by y'selves?" he slurred easily.  
"Nothing that concerns you," Kat replied, her eyes hardening as her pulse began to quicken from the adrenaline coursing through her blood. The thug continued to grin wickedly at them as he backed them into a corner and slid the knife from his boot. With a speed that was shocking for one so large, he lunged at Marie.  
In an instant Kat had transformed into her were-form. Before he knew what was happening, she wrenched his knife from his grasp and jumped over him. A swift kick between his legs sent him to his knees. Digging a knee into his back, Kat dug the claws on her left hand into his head and brought the knife in her right to his throat. Feeling the cold metal pricking his skin, the big man swallowed. Kat leaned down so that her mouth was right next to his left ear.  
"No one, fool, NO ONE threatens my friends and gets away with it. No one." She applied a bit more pressure to the knife, drawing a small amount of blood.  
"Kat, stop!" Marie choked from the corner, fear ringing her eyes. Kat looked up at her for a moment, then began to speak to the thug again.  
"Know this-today I held your life in my hands, and because of my friend, the one you thought to harm, I have given it back to you. If we meet again under the same conditions I will not be so merciful." She released him. With one fearful glance over his shoulder he ran. His glance met dark lupine eyes filled with bloodlust, and he ran all the harder. When he was out of sight, Kat turned back to Marie, all malice gone from her eyes. She found her friend trembling, eyes fixed on the bloodstained blade in her hand. Seeing her friend's fear, she flipped the knife over and flung in at the wall, forever imbedding it in the mortar between two bricks. Though she still trembled, Marie relaxed enough to speak.  
"You...you could have killed him." Her voice quavered, causing Kat to look down, ashamed of the rage that had taken control.  
"I think...I think I might have, if you hadn't stopped me," she admitted softly. "I couldn't let him hurt you." Her friend reached out and lifted her chin.  
"Your reaction startled me. I'm not afraid of you." Kat met her eyes, searching and finding all she ever saw in them-love. A small smile began to play across her face again.  
"You still want to know what flying feels like?" Marie nodded, beginning to smile again herself. Wordlessly Kat picked her up, and in moments both girls were laughing again as they sailed through the air and back towards the institute.  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Back on the ground, a lone figure emerged from behind a crate in the now quiet alley. Casting a glance at the sky, it crept over to the brick wall now sporting a curious appendage. The figure examined the knife for a moment, then grasped the hilt with a gloved hand and in one swift motion pulled it free.  
Soon after authorities were investigating the murder of a large local thug whose throat had been slit. There had been no witnesses besides the anonymous caller with the smooth, almost serpentine voice that had brought the death to the attention of the proper authorities. The hilt of the knife found at the scene of the crime contained two sets of fingerprints-those of the thug himself, and a rougher set that seemed almost to resemble prints left by the pads of some animals' feet...like the prints of a wolf. 


End file.
